The Pokemon Heroes
by Truepokegod
Summary: They were easy enough to repel when they were individual factions. They'd even fight each other for us. Now, all the syndicates have joined forces and are stealing everyone's Pokemon. It is up to us, the Pokemon Heroes, the gym leaders, elite four members and any trainers who are willing to fight in this war to put a stop to this.


We all thought it was bad enough when they were separated. I looked out through a rift Giratina opened for me. Masses of Team Rocket grunts were carrying off Pokemon in large quantities. Land and air Pokemon, all being hurled away in nets by a few dozen members. 48 to be exact. All led by their Admin. Lex. Once an ex-magma grunt is now third in command of their forces, and only answers to Admin Reggie and "High Lord Giovanni" as he likes to go by now.

I turned to face my comrades, the old gym leaders, elite four members and Champions from different regions that have come together to fight our enemies. There are also a handful of rangers and trainers that have decided to aid us for our next plan. I stepped away from the portal and moved closer to the group of heroes. "48 grunts and Administrator Lex will be on the other side of that gateway. Now is the time to turn back should you not want to aid us in this fight. If you're unsure what you want to do, then I suggest backing away now. But now is the best time to strike. We're only six men outnumbered, but with the help of our Pokemon we can take them. They're mostly just a group of grunts, we are trainers, we are rangers, we are leaders and we are heroes. So back away now."

I waited to see if anyone was unsure what they wanted to do. I surveyed the crowed until a voice came out. "Um sir." A shy, female voice spoke. "They took away our peace and our friends." The crowd has started to make way for a young girl to come to the front. All eyes were on her at this point. "We came knowing we were going to have a fight, both us and our Pokemon. I-I think we are all ready to take these grunts on your call." This girl was clearly shy, but spoke with such confidence in her words. She had short blond hair that almost reached her shoulders and a bow tie that kept it neatly in a pony tail, her eyes were as blue as a Marill's back, and I had a clear comparison considering she had one in her arms, and she only appeared to be a year or two younger then me, making her about 14, though she looked much shorter then me being at close to only 5'0 tall.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" I tried asking as politely and curiously as I could.

"I'm just a trainer from Petalburg." she said causing her to look down at her feet. "My name's Rose."

My stomach had suddenly started turning. The Hoenn Region had the most amount of grunts, and thus they were hit the hardest. To make matters worse, Petalburg was burnt to the ground when this whole thing had started due to a meteor shower. "I'm sorry Rose." For such a young girl to have to go through something so tragic must of been so horrible. I saw another girl place her hand on her shoulder. Flannery, she always was pretty nice and calm, even with all that's happened in Hoenn.

"Team Rocket thought that would be a good time to steal the survivors Pokemon. They took everyone. All that was left was me and this Marill who was in a small lake at the time." At this point Rose's Marill had started snuggling it's head into her and she cupped her hand on his head. "Everything was destroyed so quickly. I was playing with my Pokemon in the forest when I heard the meteors hit. Me and my team had rushed back as quickly as we could but we got ambushed by some grunts. I...I wasn't strong enough to protect them." Tears had started rolling down her cheeks, causing her to choke up on some words. "They hit me in the head and I was out. When I woke up everyone was gone, including all my Pokemon. I ran back to town thinking they might of headed home, but when I arrived everything was destroyed and that's when I met Marill. That's why...that's why I'm sure we need to fight them now before they go. We have to rescue those Pokemon too!."

I wanted to say something, but nothing felt appropriate. I picked up the first Pokeball on my belt and called out my Pokemon, causing a Swampert to emerge. "If you're all willing to go, now's the time." I said in a raspy voice, attempting to hide the tears I felt I might shed for Rose. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to Swampert. He is my best friend, we've done everything together. Without him I wouldn't be able to find my purpose. "Giratina!" I called out, causing the large serpent Pokemon to face me, "Open it." I ordered. It let out a loud screech in acknowledgement before a giant window-like barrier appeared before the crowed. "Let's go." Was all I said before rushing through the gateway and into the the new group of people.

They turned in shock at me appearing out of no where. "Hey kid, where the hell'd you come from?" one of grunts asked in confusion, "and how about you hand us that nice Swampert?" He said. a smirk starting to grow along his face as he lifted a Pokeball in the air and two of his friends did the same, causing a grin to grow on my face. Right before they were about to throw their Pokemon out, people began coming through the portal. To make things worse for them, so did Giratina. One by one, people began calling out their Pokemon. Both sides called out to their Pokemon to use different moves. "Poochyena bite!", "Charizard, flamethrower", "Marill, water gun!" Shots were being fired from both sides. Many Pokemon trying to dodge one attack end up being hit by another.

Luckily we managed to cut down some of their numbers, causing the sides to wage more in our favor. Grunt after grunt began to fall. "Giratina!" I called out, causing him to land near me. I jumped on top of him and we flew up close to their administrator. "Lex, it's time for you to step down." I said climbing down from the Pokemon. "You've caused enough damage, now you need to pay for your crimes."

"Ha, like I'm going to answer to some kid." He nodded to two of his goons which stepped forward and called out a trapinch, Flygon, and two slugma.

"Very impressive." I complemented. "You guys sure do like outnumbering a person huh?" I picked up a Pokeball and threw out a Pidgeot. "Use aerial ace on the nets! Now!" I shouted as soon as it came out of the Pokeball. It said its name in acknowledgement and swooped down towards the area where they kept the captive Pokemon and did as instructed, causing the nets to cut open and free the Pokemon inside.

Hundreds of Pokemon have now joined the fray, all fighting their captors. A large flock of birds, lead by my Pidgeot, came back down to me and assaulted the two grunts who had once outnumbered me. I turned towards the battlefield. Once the wild Pokemon were released, the battle was almost instantly in our favor. Each grunt was going against at least ten Pokemon at a time. It was no wonder why Lex was the all there was within a couple minutes.

Over 30 people with over a few hundred Pokemon, against one guy and whatever Pokemon he manages to have? I'd say bring it on. "You going to call your Pokemon out or what?" A voice shouted from our crowd.

Everyone else began agreeing with him, but the Administrator just gave a smirk. "No no, my fight is done. I have lost this battle. But I am just one man, and this was nothing compared to the armies that Team Rocket has."

It was true. This was just a small victory considering what we'll be going up against in the future. But we have won for one day. One of their admins are down, and hundreds of wild Pokemon are free again. For now, we may rest.

I sat in the shade of a nearby tree and watched as some people treated the wounds of the injured Pokemon and took away the Rocket grunts and Lex. They also took away their Pokemon and set them free, telling them to either return to the wild or stay with their trainers. Some stayed, others ran away as quickly as they could. I guess not all Rocket grunts are that bad if their Pokemon are that loyal to them.

"Whatcha thinking about?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to face the source, the source being Rose. "Hey are you injured at all?" I asked, not too sincerely, but was a little worried she might have been injured.

"Nope! I'm A-Ok" She said, making an "ok" gesture with her hand. "And Marill is too thanks to you freeing all those other Pokemon back there, that was a great move your Pidgeot did."

"Yeah, Pidgeot is strong and fast, breaking those nets wasn't too hard." I bragged petting my feathered friend who was relaxing beside me.

"Will the next battle be harder?" She said after a brief moment of silence.

I thought about her question for a while before being able to find the right thing to say. "I don't know. All I do know is that we have to be ready. Go tend to the injured Pokemon, see if you can't catch a few, then raise them to be able to join us."

She smiled and her eyes lit up, "Okay! I'll do my best!" she exclaimed before running off. I watched her run a few meters but then stop to turn around. "Oh wait, I never got your name."

"It's Light. You can just call me Light." I shouted back.

"Well then Light, I hope we can be great friends!" And with that, I watched her head to the nurse Joy's to help the injured Pokemon.

"I hope we can become great friends too" I whispered under my breath and fell to sleep against the tree.


End file.
